reddeadfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Dédale et fils
"Dédale et fils" est un service présent dans ''Red Dead Redemption''. Prérequis Pour que cette quête soit accessible, le joueur doit terminer la mission de L'Irlandais, "Les routes du paradis". On peut trouver cette quête au nord-est de Casa Madrugada, à mi-chemin avec Agave Viejo. Comme les autres services, il est indiqué par un point d'interrogation violet quand le joueur est à proximité. Résumé Marston fait la rencontre de Charles Kinnear au bord d'une falaise à Nuevo Paraíso. L'homme a une machine volante, et explique que voler devient très populaire plus à l'est, et qu'il sera le premier à voler à travers ces terres, en s'aidant des puissants courants ascendants de la région. Cependant, sa machine n'est pas encore tout à fait prête, et il demande donc à Marston de l'aider en lui trouvant quelques objets. Objectifs de mission Après avoir parlé à Charles Kinnear, le joueur doit : * Trouver 20 plumes de n'importe quel oiseau. * Trouver 5 fourrures de castor (ils peuvent être trouvés dans plusieurs endroits de West Elizabeth) * Trouver 10 sauges rouges (elles poussent dans la région de Río Bravo). * Retourner voir Charles Kinnear. * Attendre un ou deux jours qu'il ait fini sa machine. Une fois que sa machine est terminée, Charles Kinnear tente un vol avec. Hélas, la machine s'écrase rapidement, ne laissant aucune chance de survie à l'inventeur. Astuces * Les castors sont présents dans de nombreux endroits de West Elizabeth. Il ne faut pas utiliser d'arme trop puissante pour les tuer, sinon il n'en restera rien et leur fourrure ne pourra donc pas être récupérée. Pour plus d'informations, consulter la page dédiée. * Les plumes pouvant être celles de n'importe quel oiseau, il est assez facile d'en trouver partout. Les grands oiseaux laissent tomber plus de plumes que les petits. * Une façon facile de se procurer plusieurs plumes en peu de temps est d'attendre d'avoir nettoyé une cache de gang ; de nombreux vautours vont alors apparaître. Une autre bonne façon d'en obtenir est pendant la mission "Pestilence", ou bien pendant "Souvenez-vous de ma famille". Enfin, à l'occasion de rencontres aléatoires, le joueur peut être défié de tuer un certain nombre d'oiseaux en un temps limite, ce qui permet d'en voir facilement plusieurs réunis en même temps et de pouvoir les abattre. Bugs * Après avoir accompli cette mission, Kinnear donne de l'argent au joueur. Parfois, quand c'est fait, l'argent du joueur descend à zéro. * Il est possible qu'un bug d'affichage se produise pendant la cinématique de fin, durant lequel la machine reste à sa place, alors que Charles Kinnear s'envole. L'animation de Kinnear reste la même, il va commencer à s'envoler avant de tomber, mais sans sa machine. * Quand les matériaux sont livrés, si le cheval du joueur est attaqué par des loups pendant le dialogue avec Kinnear, la mission échouera. * Au moment de le regarder s'envoler, Kinnear peut être remplacé par un grand cheval blanc. * Si le joueur pointe une arme sur Kinnear ou le tue avant le début de la mission, lui et sa machine volante vont complètement disparaître. * Lorsque le joueur a plus de vingt plumes de plusieurs oiseaux différents, Kinnear prendra vingt plumes de chaque espèce. Par exemple, si le joueur a vingt-quatre plumes de vautour et vingt-deux plumes de hibou, il finira avec quatre de l'un et deux de l'autre. * Occasionnellement, après que Kinnear se soit écrasé en bas de la falaise, son corps va bugger et va s'envoler au dessus la zone, avant de retomber à un endroit aléatoire. Il est même possible de l'attraper au lasso s'il s'approche suffisamment ; cependant, le joueur va être traîné derrière et peut donc tomber de la falaise. Ce bug ne semble exister que sur Xbox 360. * Si le joueur décide de passer la cinématique de fin du vol de Kinnear, et ce après que la sauvegarde automatique ait été faite, un texte annoncera que l'étranger a disparu en de mystérieuses circonstances et dira de vérifier à nouveau quand le joueur repassera dans cette zone. Pour autant, la mission est quand même considérée comme terminée. Anecdotes * Le titre du service, "Dédale et fils", est une référence à un mythe grec dans lequel Dédale, un inventeur, crée des ailes permettant de voler pour que lui et son fils (Icare) s'enfuient du labyrinthe où ils avaient été enfermés. Malheureusement, Icare s'approche trop du soleil, faisant fondre la cire maintenant les ailes en place, et trouve ainsi la mort en tombant dans l'océan. ** Kinnear ne semble cependant pas connaître la fin qu'a eu Icare. Il fait en effet une référence à ce dernier qui laisse sous entendre que son vol a été une réussite. Cependant, peut-être que Kinnear connaît l’entièreté du mythe, mais décide de se concentrer uniquement sur le fait que Dédale a réussi à faire voler des humains pour faire une comparaison avec son travail, qu'il est persuadé de voir réussi. ** Le nom original de la mission est : "D'''ea'dalus and Son''". Or, Dédale en anglais devrait être "D'''ae'dalus''". Cette faute est en réalité un jeu de mot avec "dead" ("mort"), le titre du service en laissant déjà deviner la fin. * Les ambitions de Kinnear sont un peu anachroniques : les frères Wright avaient déjà réalisé le premier vol motorisé en 1903. Il n'est cependant pas impossible que Kinnear n'ait pas eu connaissance de ces avancées. * Si le joueur commence la mission avec John et donne les éléments demandés à Kinnear avec Jack, l'homme fera une remarque disant : "Is that you? Oh, the years have been very kind." ("C'est vous ? Oh, les années vont ont épargnées."). Il peut aussi demander : "Did the kind man send you?" ("C'est l'homme aimable qui vous a envoyé ?"). * Après avoir complété le service, la machine écrasée restera en bas de la falaise pendant tout le reste du jeu. * En regardant bien, il est possible de voir la machine accidentée sur la carte, même avant d'avoir commencé la mission. * Tout de suite après avoir fini la quête, il est possible de voir le corps de Charles Kinnear en contrebas avec un sniper ou les jumelles. Il aura normalement disparu d'ici à ce que le joueur se rende jusqu'en bas en passant par la route, mais avec un peu de chance, il y a possibilité de survivre à la chute en descendant la falaise. Le corps de Kinnear n'a qu'une carte de botaniste quand il est fouillé. Succès et trophées Terminer ce service permet l'obtention des succès et trophées suivants : * B.A. du jour : Accomplissez une mission pour un étranger. * Monde de fous : Accomplissez 15 missions pour des étrangers. * Red Is Dead : Obtenez un pourcentage de progression en mode Histoire de 100%. Catégorie:Missions de Red Dead Redemption